


Five-seveN

by Vindit



Series: detroit: the catalyst [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Gavin is a kinky slut, Gunplay, Handcuffs, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, aren't we all tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindit/pseuds/Vindit
Summary: “A hard case?” Captain Allen noticed the detective’s nervousness.“Hard and shitty.”“I think I can help with that.” The captain smiled. He called the bartender. “Two whiskey shots, please,” he asked. “Actually, make it four.” He looked at Gavin. “Wouldn’t want to finish just after one round,” he added, his voice quite suggestive.Gavin bit his lip. They got their shots.“Right,” he replied, an awkward smile on his face. “The night’s just starting.”“Indeed it is,” said Captain Allen, his eyes all over the detective.Gavin wondered if this was really happening or if he was just imagining things, being so horny and frustrated.He really wanted it to be happening.“So how about we end it at your place, Captain?” he dared to ask.





	Five-seveN

**Author's Note:**

> One day I thought that it would be nice and hot if Gavin had a one night stand with some random guy. Then I remembered that Captain Allen was nice and hot so here we are now.
> 
> This one shot can be treated as a standalone (it's PWP after all), or as a bonus scene from my fic Under a loaded gun.

Captain Allen closed the door to his apartment and immediately pushed Gavin against a wall, not planning on wasting any more time. He rested his left hand just next to Gavin’s head and put the right one on Gavin’s neck, making him gasp in excitement. He decided not to choke him yet, it was more fun to just leave him waiting in anticipation.

They started kissing, too eager to taste each other to even think about taking off their jackets first.

Captain Allen pushed his tongue deep inside Gavin’s mouth, enjoying every wet and thirsty bit. The detective’s lips tasted of whiskey and smoke. Allen put his knee between Gavin’s thighs, forcing him to obediently spread his legs. Finally, he released his warm lips, smiled, his hand still on the detective’s neck, his pulse quickening under Allen’s fingers.

“Anything I should know?” the captain asked, looking at Gavin’s parted lips, all hot and wet, glistening in the apartment’s dimmed light. “Any likes, dislikes?”

Gavin just smirked, his eyes amused and impatient.

“Well, I like to get fucked, so let’s get to it.”

“And I like to take things slowly,” Allen answered, his hand stroking Gavin’s sensitive neck, unhurried, “so I guess you’ll just have to be patient, Detective.” He pressed his lips against Gavin’s lips the same moment he firmly clenched his hand, partially cutting off the detective’s air supply and blood flow, his leg brushing against his groin.

Gavin closed his eyes, his body gladly submitting to Captain’s Allen hands and tongue. He felt his blood rushing, a rumbling sound in his head. Allen’s kiss was even bolder than before, penetrating every part of Gavin’s mouth, making him gasp and moan faintly, a sound that made the captain’s trousers thigh.

Gavin started grinding slowly against Allen’s firm thigh, his trembling fingers scratching the surface of the wall.

Once the captain released him from the passionate kiss, he took a deep breath, his lungs starved for air, his mouth opened, some drool on his lips, his eyelids half-closed, his cheeks red and his cock hardening in anticipation.

“Just say five-seven if you ever feel uncomfortable,” said Allen, taking his sidearm out of his holster and putting it down on a dresser, next to a wide mirror and the apartment door.

Gavin glanced at the gun, then at the captain, a thrilled smirk appearing on his blushing face.

Not every night he had a chance to sleep with a SWAT captain, a man older and more experienced than him on top of that, so he wanted to go all in, not settling on anything less.

“You’re not taking it with you?” he asked, his chin high, his back still resting on the wall.

Captain Allen raised his eyebrows, astonished at first, yet finding himself fairly aroused by the idea. He bit his lip and slowly put his sidearm back into the holster.

He walked up to Gavin and, without a word, with determination on his face, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the living room.

The space was grey and dark blue, with black furniture, glass cases and a coffee table, everything neat and tidy, with no unnecessary clutter, just some medals and certificates and some fancy figurines.

The grey carpet looked soft, its color matching decorative pillows laying on the couch and armchairs. There was a drinks cabinet as well, displaying a collection of expensive bottles, only some of them opened.

Captain Allen pushed Gavin on the couch and looked at him lustfully, no longer able to hide his growing excitement. He took off his jacket, then unhooked his holster, took out his sidearm out of it and put both items on the coffee table, the gun's nice weight making a satisfying sound upon touching the glass. The captain then took off his shirt, now standing before Gavin, sprawled on the couch, just in his laced boots and black cargo pants.

Gavin bit his lip, soft couch and pillows behind his back. He let his eyes take in the view. He could reasonably expect that a SWAT captain would have a nice athletic body, still, it was something else entirely to be proven right in person.

Captain Allen walked up to Gavin and quickly leaned in for a kiss, pushing against Gavin’s thighs and chest. Their lips met, their hands touching each other’s body with growing interest. Gavin felt Allen’s fingers caressing back of his neck, getting tangled in his hair. He gasped when the captain pressed his other hand against his stomach, feeling his tense muscles, only thin fabric separating Allen’s curious fingers from Gavin’s skin.

Captain Allen ended the kiss and looked at Gavin’s blushing face. He touched his cheek, feeling rough stubble under his hand, and moved his thumb next to the detective's pointed nose.

“Where did you get that?” he asked, gently touching his scar.

“Work.” Gavin smiled in response, trying really hard to look into the man's eyes and not get too focused on his chest.

“Just this one?” Allen asked, standing up, feeling Gavin’s hands letting go off his naked waist, visible disappointment on the detective’s face.

“You'll have to check yourself,” Gavin replied with an inviting smile.

Allen just walked up to the coffee table, not saying anything and completely ignoring the detective.

Gavin looked at him in anticipation, not sure if he maybe said something wrong. He watched as Captain Allen took his gun, skillfully removed the clip, checked the bullet chamber and the safety catch. All that standing silently before Gavin, head turned to the side, focused on the weapon, half naked, his ripped body illuminated just by one floor lamp and sparkling city lights coming through the apartment’s glass walls.

Gavin felt his cock twitch, eager to get out of his tight pants.

Captain Allen then slowly sat down on an armchair across the room, still silent, facing back from tall widows, the night skyline of Detroit stretching behind him, his legs spread out, a gun in his hand, resting on his thigh.

“Take off your clothes” he said, his gun pointed slightly towards Gavin.

Gavin gulped, feeling just as horny as he felt intimidated, not being able to immediately stand up, the captain’s tone making all his muscles tense with excitement.

“You want me to repeat myself?” asked captain Allen, trying hard not to smile.

Gavin stood up slowly, took a few steps on the soft carpet and stopped just before the captain.

“You want a show?” he asked, nonchalantly taking off his jacket and tossing it on the floor.

“No,” Captain Allen licked his lip, his fingers clenching on the armchair, his eyes all over the detective, “I just want you.”

Gavin smirked, enthralled with the man sitting in front of him, waiting for him to get naked, a gun resting in his lap. He looked so commanding, still in his pants and boost, his bare chest exposed, an irresistible eyecatcher. Luckily, Gavin also had nothing to be ashamed off. He slowly took off his t-shirt, he threw away his boots and socks, standing now in his jeans only, starting to lazily undo his leather belt, basking in Allen’s hungry gaze.

Captain Allen inhaled deeply, his legs moving impatiently. He watched Gavin as he tossed his belt on the floor, took off his jeans and turned around, letting Allen enjoy the view as he slowly took off his skin-tight briefs. Gavin heard a moan, making him feel sexy and wanted, something he hungered to feel for quite some time now.

He turned to Captain Allen, not at all embarrassed, letting the older man see him in all his glory, examine every scar on his skin, see his muscles, well-defined hipbones and of course his hardening cock.

“What now, Captain?” Gavin asked, his voice provocative.

“Kneel,” Captain Allen spread his legs invitingly, “that would be a good start.”

Gavin obeyed. He slowly approached the captain, felt him grab his ass with a free hand and pull him closer, fingers clenched on his firm cheek. Allen stated kissing and caressing Gavin's torso, slowly moving the gun across his body, making him shiver under the touch of a cold muzzle. Finally, he rested the gun on Gavin's arm and pressed on it, pulling his lips away from the detective’s chest, making him kneel between his legs.

“You look so good like that, Detective,” said Allen, gently touching Gavin’s chin, enjoying a slightly annoyed look on his handsome face. “Naked, on your knees. Your mouth opened, so desperate to get filled,” he added, pushing his thumb in between Gavin’s lips, making him open them wide, letting his thumb soak wet, putting even more fingers inside, examining the detective’s soft tongue. He tenderly touched Gavin’s cheek with his gun, making him flinch. “Let's put it to a good use, shall we?”

Gavin couldn’t answer even if he wanted to, Allen’s fingers deep in his mouth. To his surprise though, the captain removed them quickly, then put his gun next to the armchair.

“I’ve almost forgot.” Allen smiled, reaching to his back pocket. “It's not like you’ll need your hands, Detective.” He took out his cuffs, silver metal reflecting in Gavin’s excited eyes.

Gavin could hear his heartbeat grow louder when Allen leaned over him, held his wrists behind his back and cuffed them, slightly tighter than necessary. Gavin’s dick was getting harder than he would like to admit, not even touched yet.

Captain Allen leaned back, feeling his cock twitch, aroused by Gavin kneeling right before him, cuffed and naked, ready to suck him off and do whatever he told him to do, like some desperate hooker. He smiled, took his gun and pressed it against the detective's closed lips. It was clear that Gavin was not going to make it easy.

“Open your pretty mouth, Detective,” Captain Allen asked, his hand raising Gavin’s chin, the muzzle pushing against his lips. “You better show me what you've got before I let you suck my cock.”

Gavin smiled, his teeth clenched.

“So this is how SWAT training really looks like?” he asked provocatively, ready to continue with his remarks, but Allen just shoved the cold barrel deep into his mouth, rendering him unable to speak.

Gavin felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine, his cock dripping, his hands cuffed tightly behind his back, his mouth full. Wide barrel touching his tongue, firm hand holding his hair. He felt slutty and helpless and he loved that.

“No one complained so far,” Allen replied, slowly moving the gun out of Gavin’s mouth, stopping just as the front sight touched the detective’s teeth.

The pistol was rather clunky, so watching Gavin being able to take it all in was quite satisfying. Still, Captain Allen wasn’t going to make it easy either.

“Now get to it, Detective,” he asked, politely, while his boot found Gavin’s dick and pressed against it, both gentle and threatening.

Gavin gulped, his thighs shaking. He started to move his head, taking the barrel deeper down his throat, its rugged bottom scratching his tongue, his lips touching the trigger guard. He sucked the barrel without holding back, making it shiny with his saliva, caressing every part with his wet tongue, enjoying gasps coming out of Allen’s half opened mouth.

Gavin wanted to prove that he really deserved a cock in his mouth next. To his satisfaction, he could easily see that Allen was barely restraining himself from just unzipping his pants and face fucking him right here right now, till he got his hard cock milked dry. Good. Gavin wanted Allen to stop pretending he liked taking things slowly and just show how desperate and horny he really was. He wanted Allen to fill him all the way down in his throat, the gun not feeling satisfying enough.

Gavin gasped when Allen finally removed the barrel from his mouth, a saliva string hanging from his lips. The captain also slowly moved his boot away from Gavin’s penis, making the detective exhale with relief.

“Maybe you would be a good fit for my team, Detective.” Allen smiled, unzipping his pants with his free hand, taking his cock out, the wet gun pointed at Gavin’s cheek.

“I guess I could enjoy working under you, Captain,” Gavin replied, his voice hoarse. He was trying to rise up slightly, his cuffed hands so eager to grab Allen’s thighs, to touch his hard cock, taunting him, so big, so close to his face.

Allen pushed his pistol against Gavin’s temple and bit his lip in anticipation. He held the detective by his hair and slowly moved his head closer and closer to his cock, gently letting Gavin to take it all in. He released Gavin’s head only once he was balls deep inside his mouth, all warm, wet and tight around his cock.

“Fuck, Detective,” he said, letting out a load moan, “not a first cock in your mouth, is it?”

Gavin, with his head now free form Allen’s grasp, backed off and smirked, looking belligerently straight into Allen’s eyes.

“A first guy that moans like a pornstar, though.”

Allen frowned.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” He was quick to push the gun harder against Gavin’s temple, making his head sway. “Don’t you dare to speak again, just suck my cock like an obedient slut that you are.”

Gavin bit his lip. He stopped talking and started pleasuring Allen with his tongue. He licked his entire length, played with the tip, then started sucking him off, slowly and thoroughly, working with his tongue and cheeks, taking the cock deeper and deeper down his throat, enjoying the muffled sounds Allen made while covering his mouth, desperately trying not to give Gavin any satisfaction.

He knew that the captain was close to giving up, so he took him in even deeper, starting to choke.

“Fuck.” Allen finally let go off his gun, stopped covering his mouth and just put both of his hands on Gavin’s head. He shoved his dick as deep into Gavin’s throat as he could, making the detective gag and tremble.

Gavin knew he had no other choice than to let it happen now, his hands cuffed behind his back, his wrists red, the man facefucking him armed and ruthless. He loved the fantasy. He relaxed his mouth, cleaned his fists. His own cock was painfully hard and still getting no attention at all.

He choked and moaned tight around Allen’s cock, as the captain kept forcing him to deepthroat him balls deep, with no regard for his breathing or comfort. Gavin felt his eyes rolling up, his head dizzy with pleasure and rushing blood.

He tensed as he heard Allen groan loudly, his cock pulsing in his mouth. He tried to back off at least a little bit, but firm hands kept him in his place, forcing him to swallow all of Allen’s cum, running down right down his throat.

Gavin gulped and choked, red in the face and gasping for air once Allen finally released him.

Captain Allen sank back into the armchair, his arm on his forehead, his eyes closed, his breath shallow.

Gavin knew he looked like a mess. Disheveled hair, flushed face, all wet, drooling, his eyes watery, his mouth and throat fucked, his cock dripping all over the carpet. And he knew the captain loved that.

Allen took a deep breath, zipped his pants.

“Come here,” he said, his finger touching Gavin’s chin.

Gavin stood up, slowly, his knees weak, and carefully sat down, his legs spread on Allen's thighs. The captain put his left hand around the detective's waist and held him firmly, so that Gavin could keep his balance, with his hands still cuffed behind his back.

They didn't say anything, just started kissing again, their lips getting more and more used to each other. Allen slowly put his free hand on Gavin's dick, spreading whatever precum there was left across the entire length. Gavin was already so hard and desperate to come it didn't take much to make him moan and tremble with long awaited pleasure.

Allen stopped moving his hand after a while, ended the kiss and looked at Gavin, a mean smile on his face.

Gavin futilely tried to move his arms, his hard cock twitching and begging to come. He looked at the captain, truly frustrated.

“Don't stop, goddamnit”, he asked, frowning, his teeth clenched. “I’m so close-”

“Should I just let you finish here?” Allen teased him, raising his eyebrows, both his hands holding Gavin's waist, enjoying the feel of his warm skin. “All over me?”

“Yes!” Gavin screamed, annoyed. “Please…” he added reluctantly.

Allen smiled. God, he really didn't expect it to be so much fun.

“Please what?” He clenched his fingernails on Gavin's tender skin, making him gasp.

Gavin's flush spread from his face down to his torso, his body shaking, so proud yet so desperate. He needed a moment to finally surrender.

“Please,” he started, turning his eyes away from Allen, breathing heavily, “let me come, come all over you...”

Allen bit his lip, feeling his own cock getting ready for another round. He grabbed Gavin's chin and made the humiliated detective look straight at him.

“If you'll clean it after,” he offered generously, his excited gaze all over Gavin, sitting naked on his lap, his throat just fucked, his cock hard. He was so charmingly ashamed, begging for a quick and sloppy handjob. Allen wanted the moment to last.

“I will,” Gavin replied, the embarrassing words barely find their way out of his mouth. “Please...”

Allen finally let go off Gavin's chin and slowly took the detective's cock back into his hand.

It was over rather quickly, Gavin came trembling and moaning, his cum getting all over Allen's stomach and black pants. Allen held the detective's waist tight, almost hugging Gavin as he came, his shallow breath warming Allen's neck.

“Fuck...” Gavin moaned next to the captain's ear. “Fuck...”

Allen took a deep breath, licked his lips. He helped Gavin get back on the carpet, once again making the detective kneel before him. Allen realized he could really easily get addicted to this view.

“Now,” he ordered, his gun back in his hand, “don't miss a drop.”

Gavin gulped, still flushed from his orgasm and embarrassment. He looked at the gun, then at Allen’s half-naked body, trickles of his sperm slowly running down the captain’s skin.

He started licking them off slowly, trying not to look anywhere and especially not at Allen. He was so ashamed that this rough treatment made him feel horny beyond belief. His previous one night stands couldn't compare, they seemed so unimaginative and boring now.

He licked Allen’s body clean, the gun close to his head, his body shaking, with his legs slightly rose up and no support offered from his cuffed arms.

“Good job, Detective,” said Allen playfully, leaning over to Gavin and playing with his hair, almost like he was petting a dog, just with a gun pressed against his cheek.

They both stood up, looking at each other with satisfaction, breathing deeply and calming down.

“I’ve thought you’ll last longer, Captain,” said Gavin while Allen was uncuffing him. “Fucking my throat and coming so hard just after I've played with your gun and your cock for a bit-”

“Oh,” the captain grabbed Gavin's sore wrists and rested his other hand on back of the detective’s sweaty neck, “who said I’m done with you already?”

The bedroom was exactly what Gavin expected after seeing the rest of the apartment. Dark, spacious and tidy, huge windows, a big bed with clean grey sheets. There was an expensive watch lying on a bedside table, alongside a bottle of water and some lube and condoms.

“You often have some company here?” Gavin asked, not sure why he cared.

“No,” Allen answered, pushing the detective on the bed. He quickly took off his boots and socks, then undid his belt, tossed it on the floor, “but I wanted to have some tonight.” He kneeled on the bed, grabbed Gavin, made him turn around and lay on his stomach. “I'm glad it happened to be you,” he added, leaning over Gavin’s back and kissing him along his spine.

“Well... ” Gavin started, looking at the condoms. “We don't have to use it. Unless you want or need to.”

“I don't,” Allen answered, his hands grabbing the detective’s firm buttcheeks, his kisses getting lower and lower.

Allen’s lips sent shivers through Gavin’s body. The detective clenched his fists on the sheets when he felt the captain’s wet tongue sliding down his ass, starting to lick his hole. He closed his eyes shaking with pleasure, held tightly by Allen’s hands, his ass eaten and squeezed.

“Fuck, is that how you became a SWAT captain?” asked Gavin, barely able to control himself. “Cause you’re so damn-”

Captain Allen just bit his ass in response, hard and slowly, leaving a nice hickey on Gavin’s cheek. Then he smiled, took the lube from his bedside table and got right back to playing with the detective’s hole some more, getting it all warm and wet and ready.

Gavin felt one finger slip inside him. He gasped and moaned, relaxed, enjoying the feeling. He loved a big cock in his mouth, of course, but he knew he wasn’t going to feel truly satisfied tonight unless he got fucked hard in the ass as well.

Allen was almost hard again, one hand on his cock, helping him to get ready, second hand playing with Gavin’s thirsty hole, two fingers inside, fucking him slowly and then fucking him fast, a third finger finally joining the fun.

Gavin bit a pillow, his eyes wet and his hole stretched wide. He loved it and his hard cock loved it, but Allen kept fingering him and filling him with lube for longer than Gavin had a patience for.

“Just fuck me already”, he groaned, his ass shaking in anticipation.

“Then ask nicely”, Allen replied, not at all in a hurry. He put the lube aside.

“I want your cock, please”, Gavin clenched his teeth and fists, his face buried in a pillow.

“Where?”

“For fucks sake, I-”

Gavin flinched and screamed when Allen slapped his ass, the impact so hard the detective’s skin got red instantly.

“When you are asked a question, you answer,” said the captain, his voice steady, though his hand slightly aching. “Do you understand, Detective?”

“Yes.” Gavin closed his eyes, felt a tear run down his cheek and soak into the pillow. “I want your cock up my ass,” he added, needy and hopeless. “All the way inside.”

“Say please.”

“Please, Captain…”

“Not nicely enough,” Allen decided, one more time slapping Gavin’s ass, enjoying the satisfying sound it made and the way it wobbled.

Gavin gasped loudly, his whole body shaking, his ass hot and sore. He then slowly raised his hips, and stretched his buttcheeks with his hands, his ready hole fully exposed, gaping and dripping with lube.

“How’s that for nice enough?” he asked, smirking, turning his head a bit to have a look at the captain.

Allen could no longer restrain himself. Gavin moaned with satisfaction when the captain grabbed his hips and put his hard cock deep inside him, gasping overwhelmed with lust and pleasure.

They started fucking, Gavin’s ass moving fast to meet Allen’s hips, both men breathing rapidly, sweaty and hungry for their next orgasms.

Allen’s cock was filling Gavin nicely, the detective’s warm inside clenched all around the length.

Gavin moaned, his arms shaking, barely supporting himself on the bed. He let Allen control the tempo, gladly surrendering to his deep thrusts, screaming every time the captain decided to spank him again, enjoying the raw pain and humiliation.

Finally, Gavin felt he was close to finishing, his muscles tense, his mouth wide open. He grabbed his dripping cock and started sloppily pleasuring himself, too impatient to wait to come just from having a dick up his ass.

Allen groaned and pulled out.

“What the fuck,” Gavin shouted angrily, not at all pretending, “don't you fucking dare to do it again-”

“Shut up.” Allen grabbed the detective and turned him on his back, pinning him against the sheets. He then quickly leaned against him, their hot skin touching, their lips finding each other. Allen took both their cocks in his hand and started moving it quickly, wanting to come as soon as possible, his blood rushing, his all thoughts focused on the pleasure.

Gavin calmed down, returned the kiss and dug his fingernails into Allen’s arms, scratching the captain’s skin as hard as he could, wanting to get even with him for the cuffs, the spanking and for making him beg for everything like some desperate slut.

They both came, still kissing passionately, swallowing each other’s moans, their bodies close, their gasps mixing.

“That was…” Gavin whispered, looking at Allen, who was now lying just next to him, his eyes closed.

“Good,” the captain agreed, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Gavin turned to him, gently kissing his scratched arm, relishing the slow, intimate moment.

“Water?” asked Allen, finally getting out of the bed. Gavin nodded. Allen took a sip from the bottle he kept next to bed and then passed it to the detective, together with some tissues.

“What a view,” said Gavin with a satisfied smile. Allen looked at the Detroit’s skyline. “I mean you, you idiot,” Gavin added. “I mean, the view from you apartment is fine as hell too.”

Allen laughed, then fixed his hair a bit.

“Just so we're clear,” he said after a moment, “I've never even touched anyone on my team-”

“Damn,” Gavin shook his head, “and here I really wanted to join.” He grinned. The captain sighed. “I need a smoke.”

Allen nodded and showed him the balcony’s door. Gavin stood up and went to the living room, looked at his clothes lying all over the place.

“You can stay the night,” said Allen, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. “I’ll give you a ride to work tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Gavin accepted, not in a hurry to go back to his empty house.

He put on his pants, took a cigarette from his jacket and went out on the balcony. The night air felt nice on his hot skin, his eyes enjoying the dark sky and sparkling city lights.

“Fuck,” he whispered, a cigarette smoke filling the cold air around him.


End file.
